


Tide rolling out

by fewixhugofwaldawius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, M/M, Mind Control, Sirens, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius
Summary: For the FE3H kinkmeme: Siren Felix, human Sylvain.Sylvain ferried goods across the sea every day, and that was pretty much all he did. Until he heard a voice out in the sea, and his life changed forever.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Tide rolling out

**Author's Note:**

> OP said to go nuts with the prompt so I did  
> If this needs extra tags or an upped rating just say and I'll add it

Sylvain was a simple man with simple needs. Every day, he woke in his wife's bed, kissed her goodbye, and went off to work. It wasn't glamorous; he didn't really get a choice of profession as a man who'd married for love and abandoned everything he knew. He ferried goods across the small expanse of sea - every day he sailed out, picked up the crates, and sailed back. It was simple, and easy, and it paid well enough. It was fine.

But on that day, his usual route was off limits. The seas were choppy and, no matter how well he knew the stretch, he was at risk of foundering on the rocks. So he got out his sea chart and changed course to a different stretch of sea.

As he went, though...something happened. Just as the town he called home came into view, he heard a voice in the distance. Calling for him. Telling him to please, come closer. And Sylvain did. He turned his boat away from the island and moved, caught up in the voice, towards its source.

The voice led him to an outcropping of rocks, and Sylvain moved desperately to get closer, climbing out of his boat to reach it. The man he saw in front of him was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. He had long, dark hair and amber eyes that practically glowed. And instead of legs, he had a tail, covered in shimmering blue and teal scales that reflected the light.

The man stopped singing when he arrived, a smile spreading onto his face. His teeth were sharp. But instead of mourning the loss of the sound, Sylvain felt a peaceful haze settle over his body. Without even thinking about what the man might want from him, he laid down, prone on the rocks.

The man leaned in to kiss him, all soft lips and sharp, teasing teeth. As he did so, his hand reached down, capturing the length Sylvain hadn't even realised was half hard. He didn't last long, with the feeling of contentment that had settled in his chest, the steady movement of a hand against his cock, and the most beautiful man he'd ever seen kissing him like he needed to for air.

And then it was done, and with some effort, Sylvain stood. He watched the rock and the man he knew was on top of it as he sailed away, until it was out of sight.

He felt guilty for it, but the bed he shared with his wife felt...cold and wrong. He felt distant from everything, his thoughts ever drifting to the feeling of that climax, the sound of that heavenly voice. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful man.

So, even though he felt terrible for doing it, he sailed in that direction again the next day. The sea wasn't choppy, but the thought of seeing that man again, hearing that voice again...well, Sylvain wasn't even convinced he made a choice.

This time, the man didn't stop singing when he arrived. His enchanting voice continued, filling Sylvain's every thought, as he kissed him, open mouthed, and the sound reverberated through his bones.

And then the man lowered his mouth, still singing that haunting song. As those soft, soft lips closed around his cock, Sylvain was fairly sure his soul left his body. He felt like he was floating in the sound, which carried him away, warm and light. He came within moments, but he didn't feel embarrassed as he had, back when he was young and inexperienced at sex. No, he felt something akin to pride as the man paused his singing to swallow him all down and then began the song again.

Sylvain went back to his life, but each day he went to the stunning man out on the rocks again. It felt like that was the only moment of his life with any clarity, any meaning. He lived for those moments with the man's lips against his, filling him with song.

But when he was done, he always returned home to his life. Felix - though how he knew the man's name, he didn't know - was always happy to let him go, so he did. He had a wife, and she was with child, and he knew he couldn't leave her. Deep down, he knew that, even as he found himself wishing more each day that he could just stay there forever.

He found himself...changing as the days went by. He didn't notice himself, too caught up in beginning his working day so he could get to Felix, but Felix noticed. Gently, he stroked a small cluster of red scales that had formed around Sylvain's crotch. A part of him felt that he should be worried by the change, horrified that his body was responding to the sounds and sensations of his time with Felix.

But instead...each time he joined Felix up on the rocks and Felix stripped him of his clothes, he'd trace the patterns forming in the scales. Felix always smiled as he found new ones, kissing up his body as they spread from his crotch to his thighs, up to cover his stomach in a mosaic of red and gold. That feeling of his changing body being worshipped, adored, made Sylvain happy for the way he was changing.

As he went about his day to day life, Sylvain found himself echoing the sounds Felix made to him. His own song was but a pale imitation, he knew, but it came to him unbidden when he was out on the seas. There was a pride, he felt, to finding it naturally, but he didn't share the song with Felix. It didn't feel right, not yet, when he still had another world to go home to.

But one day...one day, in the height of pleasure, Felix's gently moving lips still producing heavenly sound as he ran his tongue down Sylvain's cock, Sylvain answered his song in turn. His voice wavered a little, then burst into full, rich sound, and-

And if Sylvain had felt like his soul left his body before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. It was as if a tide had come in to cover his mind completely, and the only thing he could think was Felix. The only thing he could hear was song, and the waves. The only things he cared about were all here.

Sylvain wasn't sure if he acted or merely observed as he stayed out on the rocks. He watched as his boat sank under the waves, but he didn't feel trapped. Why would he even need a boat if he didn't want to leave? The only thing he needed was the song he shared with Felix and the steady sensation of pleasure that moved like the waves, crashing over him again and again.

Felix's hands and mouth were seemingly always against his body in some way. Sylvain didn't move very much, instead lying prone against the rocks, letting Felix do what he willed. It felt good and he wanted it, so why not?

He felt closest to Felix when they sang together. Felix's voice was far stronger than his, and it filled Sylvain with the impulse to never move, to never do anything but listen, but when they sang together it was as if Felix bolstered his own voice. As if, together, they stayed above the waves.

Little by little, Sylvain let old things slip away. He didn't remember, exactly, why he was out here on the rocks. He knew there was something before, but he also knew there was never going to be anything after, so why hold on to something that no longer mattered? With the rising and setting of the sun, the movement of the tides, Sylvain's memories slipped away. He forgot his wife's face first, and then her name. But he didn't tend to think of her, and the waves that enveloped his mind left the sand blank.

Occasionally, the skies were clear enough that Sylvain could see a town in the distance. He didn't know what it was, or if he'd ever been there. He didn't know if he should care, really, so he decided he didn't.

But what he did care about was the way Felix's voice crooned a little at the appearance of every change in his body. The scales moved to envelope every part of his lower body, and Felix kissed the last spot of skin on his legs as it faded away. His feet turned to fins, his legs became a tail, and finally he held the same beauty that Felix's own body did. It was wonderful.

His songs too became stronger. The fog that used to envelope his mind cleared, and he no longer felt the urge to never move again when Felix sang. Instead, their voices rang out together in perfect harmony. But while there was no compulsion to stay, there was also no reason for him to ever leave Felix. Felix was all he'd ever known, everything he wanted. Every touch felt like electric, every song they shared magical.

Neither of them spoke - they didn't need to. Sylvain was dimly aware that at some point he may have been able to, but he hadn't in as long as he could remember. It was a silly feeling, but one he could communicate to Felix in song.

Eventually, Sylvain's gold and red patterned stomach started to swell, and Felix smiled even more. He took Sylvain's hand and led him into the ocean, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> My nsfw twitter is @omegaversefelix


End file.
